


The reason and other random things

by kuromi1234



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Ace the Bathound - Freeform, Fluff and stuff, Gen, Innuendo, Misunderstandings, Puppy eyes, daddy!Bats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromi1234/pseuds/kuromi1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So why did Batman adopt Dick Grayson? Does Batman tend to blow things out of proportion? These are a series of random little drabbles I make up as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very random and all I can say is I own nothing. XD   
> Also 'thoughts' and "speaking", this goes for all the drabbles.

"The real reason I adopted you Dick was because..."

"What is it Bruce?"

"Your ass, it was to perfect to be left to the horrors that may have befallen it."

"BRUCE! Be serious."

'How can I put into words that I felt the need to protect him because I saw myself? And the chance to help him become a better person than I could be? I just can't because Batman doesn't do feelings, but right now I'm just Bruce, so for him I will do it. Or I can try again next week. So instead of telling him the real reason I just ruffled his hair and smirked.'

'Maybe one day he'll be able to tell me, but for now this is just fine. I'm content with what we share, and I don't need to hear him say it to know we're family in everything but blood.'

Robin then proceeds to challenge Batman to a sparring match, which he then loses. I mean come on he's tha GodDamn Batman! You can't beat him yet.


	2. Going at it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne, like any father, can blow things out of proportion and assume the worst sometimes, his super-detective skills can take the backseat when his baby bird is involved.

After exiting the Zeta-beam Batman swiftly walked into Mount Justice only to realize that it was quiet, too quiet. He decided to check things out and make sure that his little bird was safe and not being corrupted. He slunk into the shadows in the hallway on the way to the training room only to hear something that made him freeze on the spot.

"Did you see how Robin and Superboy were going at it?"

The voice belonged to the overly happy Martian, M'gann, but he couldn't for the life of him believe what he was hearing.

"I know I've never seen anything like it, but you have to admit it was pretty hot, the way the sweat was glistening on their torsos, and when Superboy finally pinned him I couldn't believe it, No one but Kaldur's ever been able to do that!"

What was the Archer talking about, did they mean training?

"Oh but Robin's flushed face was the cutest I've ever seen!" M'gann squealed.

"I know, but remember that the only reason he pinned him was because he wanted a kiss and he's never had one, and then Robin just happened to pass by at the opportune moment." Artemis grinned slyly.

Batman's jaw very nearly hit the floor. The clone dared to defile his son's innocence! Maybe Superman was right and the clone truly was evil. He closed his mouth and listened more.

"Do you want to go back and watch more, because Superboy's not going to give up until he gets that kiss? What's so great about a kiss anyways?" M'gann tilted her head to the side as she said this.

"I'll show you later, and I'll even give you a few." Artemis replied.

Batman chose to ignore this, because the only thing that concerned him was protecting the innocence of his little bird. He silently stalked off in the direction of the training room intending to see if what the girls said was true.

"Supey, get off." Robin said with a pout.

"No, not until you give me a kiss." Superboy replied seriously.

Batman was livid, until a certain speedster blurred into the room.

"KF, tell Robin to give me a kiss." Superboy almost whined.

"What, you're trying to take Robin's kisses, oh hell no!" KF cried loudly.

Batman silently cheered him on for defending his son's honor until he heard the next words.

"Robin's kisses are mine and mine alone!" KF said indignantly, "so get off of him!"

"That's it" Batman thought, "I'm killing them all, their mentors won't miss them much after all. Well except for Barry, but I can always get rid of him too, or break every bone in his body."

He swept into the room, threw KF into wall, punched Superboy with a kryptonite ring, slung Robin over his shoulder and proceeded to exit through the Zeta-beams.

"Batman, what the heck are you doing!" Robin yelled angrily.

"I will not allow those, idiots to steal anymore kisses from you!" Batman seethed.

"All this… because of some chocolate?" Robin deadpanned.

It was then after exiting the telephone booth Zeta-beam in Gotham that Batman saw a tightly clutched bag of chocolates in his son's hands.


	3. Bat's, horror movies, and popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to justify this, I just thought it would be fun.

Dick had been planning to go trick-or-treating with his fellow heroes/friends when Bruce had swooped in to take him away. Needless to say Dick had not been happy.

"Bruce why the heck did you do that?" Richard asked angrily.

"I... um… Alfred wanted us to spend Halloween together since we hardly spend time together anymore." Bruce said nonchalantly. Inwardly he thought "Oh yeah, I'm good."

"Yeah right, besides you said I could go!"

"Yeah well now I'm unsaying it, let's go."

"Not until you really tell me why."

"Well it's just… we don't spend time together and I miss you… you're growing up so fast, and I feel like your growing up too fast." Batman said in the smallest voice Richard had ever heard him use, and frankly it touched him because neither Bruce, nor Batman, did small voices, deadly quiet ones, but never small.

Richards's eyes softened and he smiled.

"Okay but we're having a horror movie marathon with lots of popcorn, soda, and candy."

"Deal."

"To the Batmobile!" Richard yelled.

Several hours later…

"Ahh! Turn it off!" Richard yelled.

"I'm trying, I'm trying. DAMN IT. WHY DO WE HAVE SO MANY GOD DAMN FRICKIN' REMOTES!? Bruce yelled back.

"Gah, forget it! Pull the plug!"

"What plug? It's built into the wall!"

"I don't know just DO something!"

"Screw this" Batman thought, and so he threw a Batarang at the television.

"Really Bruce, you had to break it?"

"Well it's off isn't it?"

"You're such a dork." Richard said while tossing a handful of popcorn at Bruce.

Bruce proceeded to throw some back and soon an all-out popcorn war was happening. It was everywhere, on the couch, in the rafters, in the ventilation system, on the floor, and somehow in Jim Gordon's office via mail, don't ask how.

Hours later while both had finally exhausted themselves Richard sleepily slurred a compliment to Bruce.

"This was… the best… Halloween evah!"

"I'm glad you feel that way son, now sleep."

"M'kay dad, g'night."

They then nodded off, at which time Alfred made himself known, sighed distraught at the state of the manor and then proceeded to drape a blanket over his charges. He smiled fondly and decided that next Halloween the young masters would have to spend it at Mount. Justice if they ever planned a horror movie marathon on Halloween night that involved popcorn.


	4. Thunder and Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Robin is adorable~

"Daddy!" was the shout heard throughout the manor this blustery night. Thunder sounded soon after followed by the sounds of little feet running down the hall.

Now who could this little voice be you asked, well it was none other than little Richard John Grayson, soon to be Robin, the light in Batman's life.

"DADDY!"

The call was heard once again before he burst into his father's room. Sadly Bruce was dead to the world at the moment and Alfred had gone to London to visit family. So what's a little six year old to do? Well it's obvious of course; he backed back into the doorway, started running, and then took a flying leap, only to land perfectly on his father's stomach.

"Oof! Dick, what's going on? Why'd you jump on me?"

"I was scared daddy, I kept calling you, but you didn't hear and the thunder, it just keeps going!" was the tearful response he received.

'Oh no, my poor little angel, I have to do something to make him feel better, maybe he'll want to sleep with me? Wait just a gob smacking minute… DID HE JUST CALL ME DADDY THRICE?!'

"Dick, did you just… call me… d-daddy?"

"Of course silly, that's what you are." At this point his lower lip began to tremble and his eyes started tearing up again. "Do*sniffle* you not like *sniffle* when I call you that?"

"I love it, I'm honored to know you consider me a father". He started getting all misty-eyed, the softy.

"Now come here you, you'll sleep with me tonight and I'll protect you from the thunder my little Robin."

Dick proceeded to throw himself in the big bad bats arms.

"Yay, now nothing can hurt me, because daddy's protecting me!" he said while being encased in the circle of Bruce's arms, while he only tightened his grip.

"Hush now my little Robin, it's time to sleep."

"M'kay… *yawn* g'night… daddy. Love you." Dick replied, and all the while his eyes were slowly closing.

"I love you too my little bird." Bruce said back, while smiling softly. Then he tucked them both in and he fell asleep cradling his little boy.

This was the sight that Alfred was met with when he returned home the next day. And although he'll deny it whenever Bruce asks, but he did indeed proceed to snap several pictures and even sent one to Mister Kent.


	5. Stalking Shadows Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bathound.

Robin was patrolling as was the norm, and as he was patrolling he couldn't help but feel that he was being followed. Sure you could normally chalk it off as only paranoia, as if, seeing as he'd only been on the job a few months, but even before then, back in the circus he'd always seemed to have a sixth sense and now it was flaring up, raising alarms, but whenever he turned to look nothing was there. He decided to push it into the back of his mind, just far enough that it wouldn't hinder his patrol and so if need be it'd help him react faster to the possible threat.

It was nearing the end of patrol and Robin was just about ready to go home, when he saw a black shadow from the corner of his eye. He quickly spun around and just barely caught the little shadow darting behind the chimney. He decided to pretend like nothing happened but as soon as his back was to the shadow he took off running for the adjacent roof, took a flying leap, tucked into a roll, and landed perfectly on the other side. The shadowed figure however, was not so lucky and upon hearing the yelp Robin threw himself after it, grabbed it, shot off his grappling gun and swung them to safety. Only after he was sure they were safe did he check on the shadow and needless to say he was shocked. It was a puppy!

"Hey little guy, are you the one that's been following me?" Robin asked with a smile.

The puppy only seemed to bark bashfully and wagged it's tail.

"Well, I'm glad you''re okay but I have to go now," Robin said as he gently put the pup down, "Bye doggy."

Then Robin proceeded to go to the edge of the roof, and took off into the night. Unfortunately for the boy wonder, he failed to notice the little pup stealthily hitch a ride.


	6. Stalking Shadows Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues.

'Well, that was a pretty boring patrol, I hope Bruce had more fun than me, though the puppy part was awesome. Maybe if I see him again, it's a sign I should keep him right? Yeah, that's totally what it'll be.' Robin then proceeded to remove his domino mask, but before he could get started with the rest of his uniform he heard something scurrying in the dark.

'Is it a rat? Wait, no there's no rats, only bats. Heh, that rhymed. Wait, on topic Grayson!' With narrowed eyes, Dick decided to find out what the noise was by pretending to leave, but then he hid on the bat-computers spinny chair and waited.

Suddenly a dark ball of shadow ran forward and Robin came face to face with... the puppy!

"How the heck did you get here?" Dick wondered.

"Woof, ruff, yip" The dog responded.

"Did you just.. did you just try to answer me?" Dick retorted astounded. "No way, do you understand me?"

And then the dog nodded, he honest to god nodded. As if that wasn't enough the dog had nodded as if he thought that the boy was slow, or dense, possibly both.

"Well, it doesn't matter, you have to go doggy." Dick said as gravely as he could. The dog whimpered, then picked up the domino mask robin had dropped when leaping onto the chair, and dropped it pointedly at the boy's chair, as if black mailing him with it. Possibly even threatening to somehow find a way to reveal his identity.

"Well played, my four-legged friend, well played." Dick said. "But how will I ever get Bruce to agree?" He said aloud while picking up the pup. Just then the sounds of the Batmobile's engine were heard. "Well, speak of the devil", Dick said, "Now's as good a time as any to see if he approves of you." Dick proceeded to hop back into the chair, placed the dog in his lap, then proceeded to pet him like Doctor Evil would his weird cat.

This was the sight that met the dark knights eyes when he entered the bat-cave. 'Oh no, he's up to something.' The dark knight did a double-take. 'Is that a dog? Oh no, no way in heck.' But seemingly as if the dog and his son had read his mind, they both proceeded to then send him twin puppy dog pouts. You'd think the dark knight would be able to resist them, that he'd probably be immune, that it was as likely for him to succumb to this as it would be for superman to put up with Lex Luthor. You'd be wrong, dead wrong.

'Those eyes could crumble nations.' Batman sighed. "Fine, but you'll have to convince Alfred. And as if the pouting and twin puppy dog expressions weren't enough, upon hearing this the dog and his son both proceeded to smile, quite blindingly he might add. The last thought to go through the bat's mind was 'well, at least the rogues won't see it coming, and yes this dog does indeed have more to him than anyone could imagine. And well it was about time he started expanding his family.' He didn't realize it at the time, but he had just seemingly finalized yet another piece of fates design, and neither did he realize that his words would probably come back to bite him in the butt.


	7. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is cuteness incarnate.

 It began with a smirk. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Little Robin had taken to imitating Batman these past few days, and the best part about it was that the man in question hadn’t even noticed yet. The little bird had taken to doing it only within the line of sight of others, he would revert to Robin when the Bat turned to look. 

“Look he's doing it again Hal.” The flash said while stifling laughter.

“Shut up Barry. The bats looking." Green lantern replied.

“I can't help it, it's too cute.”

Batman, finally fed up with the noise turned to glare at them as Robin turned to copy him from behind his line of sight. While intimidating and frightening on the Batman, it was utterly adorable on the little Robin. 

“I can't take it anymore!” Flash yelled. He then zoomed over to cuddle the little bird. “He's just too cute!” Green Lantern face palmed while grumbling, “you idiot. You're going to die. Bats is going to kill you.”

Batmans eyes narrowed even further as he contemplated the flash’s death. The only thing saving the man was his son's adorable giggles. 

“Flash, why are you man handling  _ MY  _ son.”

  “I'm totally not sorry, even the threat of imminent death pales in the wake of his sunshine giggles. Why can't Wally be this adorable? Well he's plenty cute, now don't tell him I said this, but you're cuter.” Flash chuckles as he tickles the tiny Robin. 

  “Well you can't deny that Bats. The little buggers frickin' adorable. Hey he could take down villains with cuteness!” Green Lantern said while laughing. 

“Don't be stupid Hal. That only works on Catwoman. And Diana when she's angry.” Batman deadpanned. 

“Oh my god, do you remember when she first saw Robin! She was all like, aww a baby! Hi baby!” GL guffaws. Batman cracks a small smile.

“Robin. Let's go. We have patrol. You can play with Flash Later.” “Aww, can't we stay a little longer?” Robin begged. “Sorry Chum, crime waits for no man.” 

Robin hopped out of Flashs arms and onto Batman’s back. “Bye GL, bye Flash! See you later!” Robin said with a bright smile as he waved at the smiling heroes. 

“Kid really brightens up the place huh?” Green Lantern said. “That he does GL, that he does.” The Flash replied.


End file.
